Midwinter Luck
by StarryEmeraldNights
Summary: It’s Midwinter of her twentyfirst year, and there is just one person Kel is trying not to think about...only problem is, he’s conveniently popping up pretty much everywhere. But just maybe that’s not so unlucky after all...KelDom! COMPLETE.
1. Not Funny

So...My first fan fic. It's KD. First chapter is short, just setting the scene. Hope you like it, if you do, review and I'll keep writing it for you. Enjoy!

StarryEmeraldNights

_Disclaimer: All characters, places and objects belong to Tamora Pierce. Everything else is mine!_

**Chapter 1**

Kel twined a lock of brown hair around in her fingers absent-mindedly as she looked out the window of her palace quarters. Kel still got a shock at how long her hair had now grown. It was already ending nearly past her shoulder. Her hair hadn't been that long since - Mithros- since she was five! She hadn't even been living in the Yamani Islands at that time.

Crossing the floor into her dressing room, Kel stood in front of her small mirror, just looking. It was cold in the dressing room, the crackling hearth managing to warm only her bedroom in the icy Tortall Midwinter. Admittedly, it _was_ five-thirty in the morning. Shivering, Kel cast her mind around for a subject to think about, and suddenly realised she was now twenty-one years old. Twenty-one! Kel felt old. Really, really old.

The Scanran war had finished nearly six months ago with a full surrender from King Maggur and the forts were now disbanded. New Hope was no longer a refugee camp, but a thriving town. Tobe had his own rooms not far from Numair and Daine's quarters. He was learning horse magic from the Wildmage, and he was learning it well. At thirteen, he hoped to join the Riders in a little less than three years. Loesia, still at New Hope, was to join the Riders in the New Year. Loey would be setting out by now if she wanted to make it to the palace by the end of Midwinter, especially with roads so blocked up from the snow.

Neal and Yuki were married and back from their honeymoon, with Yuki pregnant no less. The child was to be a girl. Kel grinned in spite of herself. That was sure to be amusing once the girl reached the age of, oh, ten or so. Owen was now betrothed to Ameili of Cavall. Kel couldn't help wondering how Owen could have possibly got permission from Lord Wyldon for the marriage - but Owen did have an uncanny knack of knowing exactly how to get what he wanted.

Raoul had been married to Buri a year. Buri was now threatening him to leave his post as Knight Commander of the King's Own, while the King was threatening him to stay. Raoul had wisely baulked and made no commitment to either side. As he had said to Kel a few weeks earlier 'There are two people you never want to get on the bad side of in life. One, your wife-or in your case, husband-and two, your King.' Meanwhile, Dom-

Kel groaned inwardly. Not AGAIN. 'Every time I allow you to so much as think you just have to think of him!' Kel thought. 'The one man who is totally unattainable, both under law and realism, that's the one I fall for!' And it was so _frustrating_. In a most Un-Kel like manner, she flipped the mirror so that it showed only the back of itself to the room, and crossed the floor once again, this time to her weapons rack.

The same as every morning since she was eleven, Kel took down her glaive and started up a pattern dance. Purposefully choosing a really, really complicated one, her eyes crinkled up with concentration. Let's see me try and think of anything else but the pattern dance now, Kel thought. Within fifteen minutes the muscles in her arms were giving off a raucous racket as she continued thinking about nothing- _nothing_ -else but the dips, ducks, turns and strikes that made up the dance. Pivoting on her heel, she turned and lunged right out towards the door.

Except the door was open, and in its frame stood the one man Kel had been trying not to think about, minus his trademark grin. Glaives suddenly pointed straight at your throat can do that to people.

No way, thought Kel, silently yelling at the Yamani Trickster God, Sakuyo. That's NOT FUNNY!

Her Yamani training keeping any hint of her internal battle from her face, Kel even grinned as she asked 'Didn't your mother teach you how to knock?'

StarryEmeraldNights


	2. Caught Out

Thanks a zillion times to my wonderful reviewers:

humanblackhole: Neal will find out this chapter...should be fun 

jellybean839: Glad you like it!

Drop Your Oboe: Thanks heaps

Madame-S-Butterfly: If she did, Dom certainly didn't listen...

GunapitheSunrose: Thanks for that!

Silverlake: Thank you so much!

SarahE7191: Shall do

Jedijen: Glad to be interesting

tlake21: Glad you like it!

Elizabeth Theresa: Intriguing...wow, that sounds cool 

_Disclaimer: All characters, places and objects belong to Tamora Pierce. Everything else is mine!_

StarryEmeraldNights

**Chapter 2**

'Didn't your mother teach you how to knock?' Kel asked, grinning as she turned to hook her glaive back up on her weapons rack.

Dom just stood there in the doorway, completely at a loss. He always had something to say! _Always_! But what were you supposed to say to that?

Kel helped him out. 'Is there, by any chance, a reason you're standing in my doorway at not yet six o'clock in the morning, or are you just going to stay there gaping like a goldfish all day?'

Dom shut his mouth so fast that his teeth gave an audible click. 'Um...Kel, you never wear your hair out, it looks really good.'

_What?_ Kel thought as she silently thanked the Gods that she didn't colour easily. _No, stop it. Don't be ridiculous, Dom flirts with everybody. I think. Well, technically, I wouldn't have a clue, that's just what everyone says because he's in the Own .Oh, just shut up!_

Meanwhile, Dom's brain continued to work in overtime. _You idiot, she's going to kill you_..._say something! Now! Hold on, why are you here anyway, you retard? Oh Mithros, I'm going to die..._

'Lady Kel!' Dom's knees practically sagged in relief as he looked out of the doorway. It was a young girl's voice and she was running down the corridor. The girl was a teenager, dressed in a worn blouse and skirt, with her dirty-blonde hair plaited down her back. Across her waist hung a belt and sword.

'That's what I was here to say, Kel!' Dom began, the relief obvious in his voice. 'She's from New Hope and she wants to see you.'

Recovered now, Kel merely raised an eyebrow in reply.

Finally getting to Kel's doorway, the girl looked Dom up and down with the merest trace of a smirk on her face, and slid through the doorway sideways since apparently Dom wasn't able to move.

'Loesia' Kel greeted the girl 'I wasn't expecting you until the end of the holidays.'

Loey's face split into a grin. 'We made excellent time from New Hope; the snows aren't nearly as thick as last year.'

Suddenly the girl's expression darkened.

'But we set out early anyway, because I thought you'd like to know-' Swallowing hard, Loey continued '-Gydo ran away nearly four weeks ago, my lady. Fanche sent out so many search parties there was hardly anyone left in the town. They looked everywhere, even back at Goatstrack. She's missing, my lady, and girls like Gydo don't just go missing.'

Dom walked down the hallway, muttering about young girls who thought too highly of themselves. On Loey's appearance, he'd made some stupid excuse or other and left to go somewhere. That was twenty minutes ago, and he still hadn't figured out where he was trying to go.

'Dearest cousin, you look lost...'

Dom shuddered. There was only one person that annoying voice could belong too. Turning, Dom equaled his cousins light measure of sarcastic drawl: 'Meathead, how excellent to see you.'

The two were, by this time, face to face, each waiting for the other to deliver the next insult. Neal obliged happily. 'Were you, by any chance, aware that you're standing right outside my door? And consequentially, not only would it be entirely rude of you to not pay me a visit now...' Neal grabbed Dom by the elbow and shoved him through the door '...but would you care to explain that most interesting episode, say, oh, twenty minutes ago?'

Dom blanched. Why him, _why_? Not only was he totally caught out, but he was starting to act like Neal...and that wasn't a good thing by anyone's standards.

StarryEmeraldNights


	3. Amusing Possibilities

Hey Everyone:

Much longer chapter this time! Enjoy! Review replies are at the end this time because they're nearly as long as the first two chapters :)

StarryEmeraldNights

_Disclaimer: All characters, places and objects belong to Tamora Pierce. Everything else is mine!_

**Chapter 3**

_Last Chapter:_

_The two were, by this time, face to face, each waiting for the other to deliver the next insult. Neal obliged happily. 'Were you, by any chance, aware that you're standing right outside my door? And consequentially, not only would it be entirely rude of you to not pay me a visit now...' Neal grabbed Dom by the elbow and shoved him through the door '...but would you care to explain that most interesting episode, say, oh, twenty minutes ago?'_

_Dom blanched. Why him, why? Not only was he totally caught out, but he was starting to act like Neal...and that wasn't a good thing by anyone's standards._

Neal and Yuki's rooms was decorated mostly in Yamani style, with just a few hints here and there of anything Tortallan - and Neal had had to fight even for those. The decorative shukushens and Yamani tapestries that lined the walls were fine by him, but the complete absence of chairs and one very, _very _low table still sat badly with Neal. Neal liked chairs, as he had told Yuki, but Yuki had calmly asked if he liked chairs better than he liked her. That shut him up, anyway.

Meanwhile, Dom began to realise just how much Neal had deduced from the incident in Kel's doorway from the fact that Neal locked his door from the inside and pocketed the key. Neal then pointed to the very, very low table which he usually avoided at absolutely all costs apart from very formal occasions because it gave him a severe backache. Yeah, thought Dom, it was about then that he realised how much Neal had deduced.

So Dom sat. Neal paced.

Neither said anything for several minutes.

Once again, it was Neal who felt obliged to break the silence.

'Soooo...' he began, like an officer brandishing a whip 'Soooo...' Dom stayed quiet, enjoying his last few moments of peace. It was a bad idea; Neal had developed a temper over his four years as squire to Alanna the Lioness.

'Fine then, if you're going to be so dim-witted and dumb, I'll give you a dim-witted and dumb version of events!' Neal then launched into one of his fantastical tirades, complete with wild hand gestures and descriptive faces while being totally void of any pauses. Dom, all credit to him, stayed silent through its entirety.

'So I get woken up at some grossly small hour by some bloody bird that goes and crashes right through my window, spraying the bed with glass, and then flies off without so much as an apology! So at five-thirty in the morning I haul myself out of bed, step on a piece of broken glass, heal the wound which even I admit makes me excessively grumpy, and then I get dressed, and after much groaning and consideration I decide to take a walk. So I'm walking down the corridors, happily oblivious, round the corner, and suddenly I find YOU hitting on my BEST FRIEND so obviously that a fifteen-year-old girl can tell. So, here we are Dom. Start talking, or you'll become a bloody bird yourself except I'll throw you out the other way.'

Dom gulped. That was a very real threat. Neal lived five stories up.

Baron George Cooper sighed as he opened the letter on his desk. Outside the window, the sun was now rising from the bay of Pirate's Swoop. Lazily George picked up the knife on the end of his desk and stabbed the hilt of it into the letter's seal. The plain red seal broke, revealing the Tortallan emblem on the hidden seal underneath. The letter was genuine.

It was about three lines into the translation of the coded letter from one of his Scanran spies that George realised just how serious this information was. He re-read it three times, and then burnt it completely. Within twenty minutes he was ready to set off for Corus. It was six-thirty in the morning, but it would take until at least two o'clock the next afternoon to get there, even if he rode without rest. George groaned. He _hated_ it when he couldn't do things fast enough. He had to see Keladry of Mindelan _yesterday_, but he would have to wait until tomorrow before he was anywhere near the capital.

'Have you met Evin yet?' Kel asked Loey as they walked towards the Riders barracks. After that interesting incident with Dom half an hour before, Kel had offered to give Loey the tour of the palace. She was dressed in a white shirt, navy breeches and a pleated skirt that hung a little above knee height. With a thick navy cloak bordered in her house colours of cream and blue, Lalasa had informed Kel that she looked the very height of fashion. Kel found this a bit hard to believe, although all the women Riders had now started wearing the same thing most of the court ladies wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a short skirt, even over breeches. But it suited Kel nicely, and Lalasa did seem to be the one in control of the fashions these days.

Loey answered. 'Evin? He's the Commander of the Riders, right?' Kel nodded. Loey continued eagerly 'Do you know him? Can you introduce me?'

Kel smiled. 'I can try, but I don't know him very well. A pity Commander Buri retired, Buri is a good friend of mine.' Stopping a little short of the Riders Barracks, Kel explained: 'This is where the Riders all live, and their mess hall is here to, I've eaten here once before. They share their training grounds out the back of the barracks with the King's Own.' Kel pointed to another large building not far away, above which flew a blue flag with a silver crown and sword.

Loey smiled almost evilly as she said 'That man who was in your doorway this morning, isn't he with the King's Own? I remember seeing him at Haven.'

'Dom?' Kel said, thinking inwardly that she had better be very careful about what she said 'Yes, he's a sergeant with the King's Own, I've known him since I was squire to Lord Raoul.'

Kel opened the main door of the Riders barracks, ushering Loesia in before her.

He just had to pick the one girl that every single knight in the castle was protective over. Yep, he just had to pick that one girl...

By the time he'd finished convincing all her friends, Dom thought gloomily, he'd either be very dead or consider convincing Kel a piece of cake.

'It's not that I don't like you' Neal reasoned, sitting down and slightly calmer now because Yuki had returned 'But gossip is the palace's life blood, and according to that gossip you've slept with at least half of all the court ladies. I've no doubt, of course, that if Kel wanted to she could kill you very easily if you ever hurt her. Actually, I'd be more worried for your head, and for my own head once father finds out his nephew's been murdered.' Neal's sarcastic grin was now truly evil. 'So, you see, I'm in a bit of a dilemma. Please, convince me, or I'll kill you very dead if you so much as look her way ever again.'

By this point Dom was quite red. He didn't know where all that gossip had started - though he suspected Meathead had added a little fuel to the fire - but he did know that the vast majority of it wasn't true. Alright, so, sure, he flirted mercilessly with every single court lady that fluttered her eyes in his direction. But that didn't mean anything. He'd been twenty-one when he first met Kel, and had liked her - a lot - almost immediately. He didn't dare say anything when Kel was still a squire. Dom winced even thinking about what Raoul would have done to him. And then King Maggot just _had_ to go and start a two-year war to give them both plenty of distractions.

So it wasn't exactly his fault, but the palace gossip was pretty far from the actual truth. Dom began to wince again as he considered his options. He was perfectly aware that there was no way Meathead would let him near Kel without a thorough convincing. But that thorough convincing would mean correcting something he really wasn't sure he wanted to correct, let alone giving Meathead some bait on which to ransom him for the rest of his life. Was Kel worth it? Yes, he thought. Definitely worth it.

Closing both eyes so he didn't have to witness Neal's reaction, Dom said 'Meathead, I think it's about time I corrected those rumours.' Dom bypassed magenta and turned purple. He would never, ever be allowed to live this down. 'Actually, I've never slept with anyone.'

'Lady Knight!' Kel turned in the direction of the voice, and realised with a jolt that it was the Queen who was speaking from the end of a table in the Rider's mess hall. Next to Thayet sat Buri, Commander Evin, Onua, Daine, and Miri, Evin's second-in-command. Kel walked down one the aisle, whispering into Loey's ear who the speaker was. Kel had to stifle a laugh at the way Loey's eyes practically popped out of her head. Reaching the end of the table, Kel inclined her head 'Your majesty,' then addressed everyone in turn 'May I present a friend of mine, Loesia Miller. Loey comes to train here at the end of Midwinter.'

Loesia attempted a curtsey, and pulled it off reasonably well. The table erupted in questions. Still a little dazed by the fact that she was standing approximately thirty centimetres away from the Queen of Tortall, Loey explained 'I'm from Goatstrack originally, but I lived in Haven and New Hope during the war with Scanra. My lady taught me to use a glaive, sword and bow, and suggested I joined the Riders since I was fifteen.'

'Can you ride?' asked Onua, the horsemistress.

Loey shook her head. 'There weren't no horses to spare for teaching, my lady. I'm eager to learn though.'

'Come then, and don't call me 'my lady,' its Onua,' the horsemistress told the girl, getting up and placing an arm around her shoulder. 'The new recruits' horses arrived yesterday; let's see if I can't find you a good match.'

Loey nodded eagerly, while Daine said 'Kel, your hairs out! It looks lovely; you should wear it like that more often.'

Oops, thought Kel, I forgot to put it up. 'I don't like it down much' she told Daine.

Loey piped up 'Dom did!' and then scampered out of range of Kel's sword, just in case.

All of the women's eyes were suddenly on Kel. 'Dom?' asked Miri slyly 'The King's Own Sergeant?'

Kel didn't think she'd ever been more embarrassed in her life, and vowed to teach Loesia a very valuable lesson when she got back from the stables.

Neal didn't say a word. How could he possibly say anything to that?

He did, however, realise several things. Firstly, that Dom would never admit to that unless it was true, and secondly that he would never admit to that unless he_ really_ liked Kel.

Dom had, by this time, cautiously opened his eyes. He gathered from the fact that Neal wasn't attempting to kill him that he had won the battle of wits. Neal decided he had better do something then just sit there, so he started laughing. Neal was very good at laughing when there wasn't anything funny to laugh about. He had had a lot of practice. Clutching the table for support, Neal had a good fit while Dom stared at him.

The fit was cut abruptly short however, by the sudden arrival of a shukushen buried two inches deep into the wooden table, half a centimetre from the tips of Neal's fingers. Apparently Yuki had been listening in more than Neal had thought.

Bustling over, Yuki was the very picture of seriousness as she plucked the shukushen from inside the table and whacked Neal with the blunt end. Ignoring her husband, Yuki addressed Dom. 'So when are you going to ask her out?'

Dom eyed Yuki slightly suspiciously, knowing she was Kel's friend 'I haven't really thought about that yet.'

Yuki smiled way too brightly for the general conversation. 'Well you had better hurry up about it, the ball's tomorrow night.' Dom opened his mouth but Yuki cut him off 'And since you're no doubt wondering-' Yuki looked him up and down '-I'd be giving you a ninety percent chance of success.'

All Dom could think of to say was 'Can I go now?'

Wordlessly Neal handed him the key, apparently desolute at the idea of losing his best friend to his cousin. Dom ran before Neal could say anything.

Once Dom was out the door, Yuki whacked Neal with the blunt end of her fan again.

'Just in case you failed to realise...' Neal was back in his sarcastic drawl '...even the blunt end of that _thing _is very painful.'

'Be happy then. I'm almost positive Kel's liked him for ages, the least you could do is be civil.'

Yuki opened the shukushen with a snap and flicked it across the room, where it caught on its hook in the wall with absolute precision.

Neal muttered several generally incomprehensible strings of language, out of which it was possible to catch sarcastic re-runs (his specialty) of 'Kel's liked him for ages,' 'I think its about time I corrected those rumours' and a final '...bossy little thing!'

_His best friend and his cousin were going to be going out together._ This was bad. This was very, very bad. But the more Neal thought about it, the situation did present several amusing possibilities...

Perhaps there was a little midwinter luck hanging around in the air after all.

StarryEmeraldNights

**GunapitheSunrose:** I like the second chap better too. Ditto on the pity Dom part :)

**Madame-S-Butterfly:** Neal does seem to have a bit of a habit of turning up _exactly_ at the most inconvenient time :)

**SarahE7191:** I agree...you just have to love Neal. So many amusing possibilities... You won't find out about Gydo until the next chapter though :)

**Jedi Knight Bus:** There will be a plot! Technically, there already is a plot: several very important things you had to get from this chapter and the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Drop Your Oboe: **I pity you deeply...those nightmares would be very scary. But don't worry; Dom won't turn into another Neal. Neal has plenty of sarcasm for both of them :)

**Indiaj:** I swear, as soon as I wrote that French plait bit, I was like...someone is soooo going to pick me up for that. I was right! But I couldn't figure out any other name for the hairstyle, and that was just how Loey popped into my head. Have changed it though.

As for the June birthday bit...here is a replay of what happened inside my head when I read that: At first I was like, I could've sworn Kel's birthday was in the summer holidays? And then I checked, and sure enough it was, and for me in Australia summer holidays are the six weeks after Christmas (I'm assuming Midwinter is technically Christmas). But then, Christmas for me is practically the middle of summer, not the middle of winter. Then I was like, most of my readers are from the northern hemisphere so midwinter IS January. But who knows what calendar Tortall is on? Did _Page_ actually say June, or just summer (In my copy it only says summer, but that could be because it's the Australian edition)? And if midwinter was in my middle of winter, a June birthday would pretty much work except that wouldn't make sense because its your summer and...

So in the end I gave up, and just deleted the line. My brain just couldn't take it :) Thanks for reviewing, and the headache:)

**Hidden Fairy: **Glad you liked it. This chapter was much longer! (Thanks to Indiaj the reviews are nearly as long as the first two chapters :)...)

**Music Nerd: **Ooh, I have FCP! Thanks :)


	4. Sakuyo Likes to Laugh

Hey Everyone:

Sorry about the long wait. I have a massive list of excuses, really. But instead I just wrote an extra long chapter to make up to you all :)

I don't have time to write personal thankyou's this time, but thank you to Silverlake, SarahE7191, Weezer Girl, Dark Unicorn Lurking, Madame-S-Butterfly, crabbycat14, Sogno di Felicita and tadpole.

Just to clarify, stuff in italics is what's going on inside the character's heads only. Oh, and I had page breaks but the stupid things didn't show up last time :(

StarryEmeraldNights

_Disclaimer: All characters, places and objects belong to Tamora Pierce. Everything else is mine! _

**Chapter 4**

Last Chapter: Neal muttered several generally incomprehensible strings of language, out of which it was possible to catch sarcastic re-runs (his specialty) of 'Kel's liked him for ages,' 'I think its about time I corrected those rumours' and a final '...bossy little thing!'

_His best friend and his cousin were going to be going out together._ This was bad. This was very, very bad. But the more Neal thought about it, the situation did present several amusing possibilities...

Perhaps there was a little midwinter luck hanging around in the air after all.

Keladry of Mindelan was not in the most excellent of moods. Kel didn't usually get grumpy, but in the space of two hours a very real problem she had been trying to avoid had finally caught up with her.

No, thought Kel the optimist, it's not a problem exactly, merely a complication – an uncertainty.

Yeah right, thought Kel the pessimist, you're falling for – no, fallen for – a guy, and everyone in the palace is now going to know that by midday thanks to Loesia. Nothing to be annoyed about, nothing at all...

But the optimist won. It was Midwinter after all, and what comes will come, and Kel would meet it when it does. Deciding against seeking out and throttling Loesia, Kel headed off for the main stables and Hoshi. Rides always seemed to clear out her head, and Kel would get her own back with Loey later.

The stableman, Stefan, greeted her as she came in the door. 'Lady Kel! A pleasure to see yer once again.' He seemed intent on saying something. Kel smiled and nodded at him to continue.

'Lady Kel. A moment if you please...George Cooper contacted me not half an hour past by a scry mage. He's a currently headed for the palace from the Swoop right now. What he said was most strange, and concerns ya quite a bit. He weren't gonna give me any details 'case the message was intercepted like, but he told me this: inform the younger lady knight that there's someone out to kill her.' Stefan shrugged almost apologetically 'More'n that, I have no clue.'

Kel swayed ever so slightly before she brought herself under control. She had always suspected that Alanna's husband was the realm's spymaster since learning of that interesting way of crossing the Vassa from Neal a year ago. Obviously, her suspicions were right.

'Thank you,' she told Stefan, her voice void of emotion 'Should you hear anything else, I would be glad to hear of it immediately.' Stefan nodded his understanding as Kel turned and continued down the stables towards Hoshi's stall.

'_Someone is out to kill me. That's...different, to say the least. But there's nothing I can do about it,' _reasoned Kel. '_I will simply have to be aware that something is going on, and continue as if I know nothing about it. If he's riding from Pirate's Swoop like Stefan said, George will be here come midday tomorrow. Until then, all I can do is watch my back.'_

Kel wasn't happy with that answer, but there was no alternative. Having finished saddling Hoshi, Kel double checked for her sword at her waist, and led Hoshi to the stable door. Stefan was there again, and he was nervous.

'My lady, I don't mean to offend, but might I ask that if you're goin' anywhere but the training yard ya reconsider that decision. It's dangerous.'

Kel sighed inwardly, not letting it show on her face. Unless a whole army managed to march into the palace grounds, it was highly unlikely she was in anymore danger in the forest than in the training yards. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself!

To Stefan, Kel said 'Thank you for your concern, but I'm intent on going into the forest, and I shall continue to do so.' Kel was polite, but firm, a trick she had learnt the hard way from her time as Commander of Haven and New Hope. Stefan backed down and moved out of her way, not daring to try and stop the Lady Knight from doing as she wished. Kel nodded to him, swung herself up onto Hoshi's back and set off for the forest.

It was only when Kel was completely out of hearing that a man came out of a stall a little down the way, leading his own horse. With a cheery smile, he informed a mildly interested Stefan that 'Although I'm not the least bit worried if Kel is attacked by any number under six, I might just be required to finish the last one off of any big number.' Stefan shook his head around in a mixture of puzzlement, indecision and agreement. The sergeant apparently took this as a good sign, and headed off into the forest, keeping the Lady Knight just within his sights.

Within a few metres of the tree line, Kel realised that someone was following her. She couldn't definitely hear anything and she certainly couldn't see anything, but her years with The King's Own had taught her to trust her instincts.

Having made it into the forest, Kel was just about to turn around to see who was following her when two sparrows zipped through the trees and nearly collided with Kel's face. Sensing Kel's worry, Arrow and Quiksilver did a little quick investigatory work, producing their findings very quickly.

Kel continued Hoshi down the forest path as the sparrows zipped back through the air with their news. Upon arrival, they began flying in circles, signaling 'friend.' Kel nodded wearily and once again was about to turn around, when the sparrows did something very odd. They made a sort of second glance at each other, sort of nodded their heads and then began to fly in a progressively tighter circle. Within a few revolutions they were circling so tight they looked like pigs on a spit over a fire.

This produced a groan from both Kel and her follower, who could just see the sparrows from his position several metres behind Kel. Both firstly thought 'Am I _really_ that obvious that _birds_ can tell.' Kel proceeded to think four subsequent thoughts: 'I am going to kill Loesia; I so know who is following me now; I'm not going to turn around and Sakuyo, I repeat, this is NOT FUNNY!'

But Sakuyo wasn't listening. Sakuyo was busy placing a bet with the Graveyard Hag and Kyprioth, the Carthaki and Copper Isles Tricksters. Sakuyo was betting Princess Minami for four days that Kel and Dom would get together. Determined to outdo her fellow Trickster in the stakes department, the Graveyard Hag bet Princess Kalasin for a week that Kel would punch Dom. Kyprioth bet Princess Petranne for two weeks (quite frankly he didn't dare bet Aly or Dove) that Dom was going to die.

Sakuyo, knowing Kel much better than the other two Tricksters, had already started planning the fun he could have being the patron god of three princesses all at once.

After approximately twenty minutes silent venting as she continued down the forest path, Kel gave in and rode up to the river bank, pulling Hoshi to a stop. She dismounted, and brushing off the new-fallen snow, found a nice rock to sit on. Kel was perfectly aware that Dom was only several metres behind her, but apparently Dom hadn't realised she knew he was there. It took Dom five minutes to 'accidentally-casually' ride in, which brought an eye-roll and a smirk from Kel. Men, they were all the same.

'Kel! Nice to see you, again' Replacing the eye-wobble with a slight mask, Kel stood up and turned around to be greeted by an infectiously smiling Sergeant. 'Nice to see you again too, Dom'

By this point Dom could feel the sweat start to trickle down his neck, and so far he'd only said hello. With no better idea than the Graveyard Hag on Kel's likely reaction to what he was about to say, he was quite worried that either the Graveyard Hag's or Kyprioth's predictions would come true.

'Um, Kel. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, and I suppose this is as good a time as any…'

Kel resisted the urge to look away, and instead said 'Yeah.' Whatever it was Dom wanted to say, Kel was almost positive it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Almost. Very close too completely, but nevertheless…only_ almost_ sure.

By now, Dom was absolutely and totally positive he was going to die. _Mithros, I've faced giant metal monsters with knives for fingers and I've never been this nervous! And now here he was, this nervous over a girl! _Dully, Dom realised that this particular girl had personally destroyed half a dozen of those monsters. _Now that's something you don't come across every day, especially in Tortall._

Dom took a deep breath, and prepared to just spit it out, every one of his limbs ready to run at the first sign of a murderous glare.

'You know, I've got to say Numair, you're the best buddy in the world.' Neal's smile as he said that made the black robe feel sickly. Why did he agree to lend Queenscove his scry ball? Why?

'Ooh, Numy, look at this. This is great; it's like a play or something. Look at him, he _is_ pretty hot.'

Numair raised an eyebrow at the nickname and the final statement. 'You do realise, Nealan that your last statement was not only full of homosexual tendencies but was also incestuous?'

It took Neal several seconds to realise what Numair was saying. Presently, Neal turned bright red and said hotly (and even truthfully) 'I was talking from Kel's point of view, okay!'

Numair groaned. This was going to be a very long day - especially with an excited Nealan of Queenscove involved.

'Kel, I'm just going to say this. I really hope you don't kil-hate me, but I think it needs to be said. Whatever you think about what I say, I don't want to lose our friendship, but-'

The major theme running through Kel's mind at this point was '_This is so not fitting with the whole _'you told Loey who told Miri who told Evin who told Wolset who told Lerant who told Raoul that you liked me and sorry but I have to break you heart' _expectation that I had_.'

'-Anyway, Kel, since pretty much the day I first met you, right up until now, the fact is-'

Now Kel was really sure this wasn't fitting with any of her almost positive expectations. Kel was equally sure that if the knots in her stomach didn't undo soon she'd almost feel like throwing up…from nerves, of all things. Her hand found Hoshi's mane.

'I've liked you, a lot.' Dom finished, shrugging a little and waiting for Kel's reaction 'Will you go to the ball with me?'

It was like a ball of blazebalm had just exploded inside Kel's head. Contrary to the expectations of the general public, she simply turned away from Dom; her hand's finding Hoshi's tack and fiddling absentmindedly as her brain ran into full gear. '_It's a joke, it has to be. No, it's a dare. Do you really think Dom would play a trick on you after all these years? But the ball's tomorrow night! I don't even have anything to wear. This is ridiculous, this is not happening; it's not supposed to happen to girls like me_.'

'Kel?' Dom asked tentatively. '_Did I upset her? Shock her? Why won't she even look at me?'_

Kel took a deep breath, and asked herself one simple question. It was the million dollar, risk-absolutely-everything question._ 'Do you like him?' _Kel gave herself the answer, and smiled randomly at nothing in particular.

Then she turned around.

And he kissed her.

Back in the palace, Nealan of Queenscove ran out of Numair's rooms, then down the corridor towards his own quarters, screaming wildly all the way 'Yuki, he did it! They got together!'

Sakuyo was in the middle of a celebratory party dance as he ran off to Carthak to start enjoying his winnings. 'Sorry Keladry,' he yelled wildly as he roared with laughter 'But Sakuyo likes to laugh!'

Hoped you like it! If you did, you all know where the review button is!

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	5. Absolutely Mad

Hello everyone:

New chapter, and the longest one yet too. Hope you like it!

**StarryEmeraldNights**

Lela-of-Bast: So happy you love it...I've always liked KD best because its by far the most realistic pairing at the end of Lady Knight :)

Opalshine: There will definitely be more! I'm really surprised you haven't come across other KD stories...there are literally TONS out there! Thanks heaps for reviewing :)

Sogno di Felicita: Yay! The page breaks worked! Thanks for reviewing :)

Madame-S-Butterfly: UPDATED, Madame:)

Meganidge: Hehe...Thanks for the review!

Addie W.: Either you're crazy or I'm much funnier then I thought possible :) So happy you like it.

TheWriter21: Now that was a random review...well rounded critique? Glad you liked it :)

Drop Your Oboe: Thanks for the review. I loved writing the Sakuyo bit, I dropped it in randomly but it sure was fun :)

LandUnderWave: Sorry, I wasn't trying to make it a cliffie! Hopefully this chapter is kinda fluffy :)

ILoveIt09: So many amusing possibilities with Neal...Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous: Thanks for the review, glad you love it :)

**Chapter 5**

_Last Chapter:_

Kel took a deep breath, and asked herself one simple question. It was the million dollar, risk-absolutely-everything question._ 'Do you like him?' _Kel gave herself the answer, and smiled randomly at nothing in particular.

Then she turned around.

And he kissed her.

Kel's world seemed to spin totally out of proportion. Everything stayed perfectly still and quiet, yet everything was so loud and crazy at the same time. Nothing made sense…yet somehow everything did. She was kissing the one guy she had crushed on for six years…and he liked her back!

When they broke off Kel didn't look down or wipe the emotions of her face like she normally would. Instead, she looked straight into Dom's blue eyes as he grinned back at her and asked 'Was that a yes to the ball, then?'

'I think-I think it was.'

* * *

**The Next Day**

'Kel!' Yuki greeted her friend as Kel walked into the practice courts, glaive in hand. The two were soon joined by Crown Princess Shinkokami, Queen Thayet, Lady Haname and Ilane of Mindelan.

All five had knowing smiles on their faces. Upon realisation of this, Kel quickly dropped her own happy, contented smile and pretended to be oblivious.

No one was fooled.

'So Keladry' Thayet asked as they broke off into pairs 'Where did you go after that very interesting conversation in the Rider's mess hall?'

Kel raised an eyebrow as she began the fight. Thayet was good, but Kel was better and she quickly gained the upper hand. 'Riding' said Kel evasively.

'Riding with _who_?'

By this point Kel was absolutely sure that the palace gossip had gotten wind –_already?_- of the fact that she was going to the ball with Dom, let alone just going to the ball. But Dom had agreed not to say anything until tonight, so how could anyone have possibly found out?

'No one' Kel answered, quite truthfully. After all, Dom had been following her, not riding next to her.

Thayet relented for two reasons. Firstly, that she knew from experience that Keladry of Mindelan was as stubborn as her mother, and secondly that she was now losing the glaive fight very badly.

* * *

Dom groaned. It was five-thirty in the morning and someone was pulling the quilt off of his bed to try to get him to wake up. The sun hadn't even risen yet, and it was _cold_. 

'Wake up, bright eyes! You didn't seem to care about early mornings yesterday.'

Dom knew that there was only one person that dialogue could belong to. With a 'Meathead, shut up,' Dom yanked the quilt back around his head and valiantly tried to get back to sleep.

It didn't work..

'He-y Dommy!' The baby sing-song voice. Always a bad sign. 'Spare me the details, Dommy…but was Kel a good kisser?'

* * *

Practice over, Kel washed quickly and threw on some warm clothes and a cloak. Having not forgotten Stefan's warning, she strapped her sword loosely around her waist. 

The trip down to the city was quick even by foot, and Kel liked the walk. It was true, walks work wonders to clear out your head. Kel hated to admit it, but she was totally excited now about a _ball_ of all things…though possibly most of that excitement was due to the fact that she would be the partner of one of the most eligible bachelors in the court. Possibly, thought Kel, her face splitting into a grin. Just possibly that's it.

It was quite quiet out, the shops only just beginning to open. Knowing the way pretty well by now, Kel found Lalasa's shop quickly enough. As soon as she walked inside, a blast of noise and orderly confusion hit her. There was a bell above the door that rung when the door was opened, but you wouldn't even know it unless you'd heard it at some point before.

Hanging up her cloak on a hook, Kel turned to see an apprentice tailor cautiously awaiting her.

'Milady, how can I be of service?' The girl asked, bobbing a curtsey.

'Could you please tell Lalasa that Keladry of Mindelan is here?'

'Of course milady' the girl said, her eyes popping at the name. _This is the Protector of the Small! And Lalasa knows her! _'I won't be a moment.'

Within the minute Lalasa appeared in the doorway of the entrance room, a smile on her face. 'Do tell me that you haven't split your seams again my lady, and instead you've finally decided to go to a ball?'

Kel grinned, and to Lalasa's delight, nodded.

* * *

The fitting had been very quick since Lalasa knew Kel's measurements inside out. Mostly it consisted of Kel giving certain strict rules about how revealing the dress was allowed to be. Refusing as usual to take any money, Lalasa had informed Kel that she would have an apprentice drop the finished dress off a little before sundown. Knowing Kel way too well, Lalasa had also insisted that she asked Yuki for help with getting ready. Reluctantly, Kel had agreed. 

Right now Kel was back in her rooms, passing the time flipping her shukushen. It was midday, and Kel supposed she would be off to the mess hall soon enough.

All mess hall plans were abandoned when her door suddenly opened revealing Dom, Neal and Owen. Kel's heart skipped a beat when Dom grinned at her, but nevertheless Kel thought: '_How many times have I tried to teach him how to knock?_ _How many times?'_

'Kel' Neal said in a slightly too bright and cheery tone 'We're having a Midwinter party in Raoul's rooms, care to join us? It will be-' Neal stole a glance at Dom, who was still grinning at Kel '-Intere-'

'Jolly!' Owen said a little too overenthusiastically, 'It'll be an awesomely jolly party.'

'Sure' Kel answered, laughing as she followed them out the door and down the hall to Raoul's rooms. Along the way Dom slung his hand around her waist. Kel didn't mind in the least. If Neal or Owen noticed, they didn't say a word.

* * *

The party _was_ a lot of fun. The servants had gone all out with the food, and everyone was lively and funny. Shinko, Yuki and Lady Haname convinced Kel to join a game of fantoss, and Kel barely had a second anywhere near Dom, which annoyed her more than a little bit. 

The beginning of the Midwinter festivities ended abruptly when Raoul's door slammed open with a bang and a man wearing the Royal Guard's uniform called for silence. Around his bicep ran a double band of yellow and purple, signifying he was part of the special services.

He spoke with a voice pitched to be heard above raucous noise. 'The Tortallan Spymaster requests the presence of the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan: Immediately.'

Although she had pushed it to the back of her mind, Kel had been expecting this. She was already excusing herself from the game of fantoss by the time the Guard had finished his sentence. Walking over to the man, Kel was careful to keep her voice light and measured when she asked 'Where might I find him?'

'I will take you to him, Lady Knight. He also requests the presence of a male friend.'

Kel nodded her understanding and made a quick search of the room. Her eyes fell on Dom. Immediately he nodded and got up, following Kel out the door behind the guard.

The door closed, and the chatter in the room slowly rose up to its original level. Everyone figured they would find out what was up soon enough.

Raoul found his way over to Neal, along with Owen, Shinkokami, Alanna and Lerant.

'Hoy, Queenscove.'

Neal gulped and raised a hand in mock salute 'Yes, my lord, sir.'

Raoul proceeded to say carefully 'I thought _you_ were Kel's best friend.'

Neal grinned, seeing where this was heading 'But I am, my lord, sir. And yes, I have excellent reasons to believe that your conclusions are correct.'

Raoul laughed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Took them long enough.'

* * *

Kel and Dom followed the Guard down the palace halls and up many winding staircases to the very top floor of the main keep. There, the Guard stopped just short of an antique oil painting depicting a young lady wearing a wimple, with what looked suspiciously like blue hair poking out of the cloth. The Guard gestured towards the painting, saying 'Walk straight at it my lady, Sergeant, and you'll be where you need to be.' 

Dom turned and told Kel 'Ladies first.'

Walking straight through the painting, Kel found herself in a round room with a crackling hearth. Slit windows fit for arrows sat three feet into the thick stone walls. The floor was also stone and was covered with worn tapestries. Hung from the ceiling were low chandeliers with flickering candles. In the middle of the room lay one enormous desk, a big chair behind it and two chairs in front.

The walls were covered with maps from the Eastern Sea to The Roof of the World and from the lands below Carthak to Galla and beyond. Every map was heavily worn, marked and pinned. In one corner there was a cabinet hung on the wall for display. That was where the spymaster was now, his hood up and his back to Kel and Dom.

Hearing someone enter, George turned around as he took off his traveling cloak. 'Good afternoon Keladry, and?'

They crossed the floor as Kel said 'This is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Baron Cooper.'

George nodded his greeting, and turned his attention back to the cabinet. 'This is my ear collection' he told them 'I started my collection at twelve, needless to say it's pretty big now.' Kel looked at the mass of shriveled ears for only a second before her stomach requested her to look somewhere else.

'Excellent conversation starter, hmmm?' Mused George as he gestured for them to take a seat, sighing into his own chair. 'Now, down to business I believe. I received a very interesting letter yesterday morning from a certain spy of mine. In short, it informed me that three assassins had been dispatched from his locality with one target: You, Keladry.'

George paused to watch Kel's reaction. Nothing showed on her face to George, but Dom reached under the desk and took her hand. George continued.

'I see that Stefan delivered his message. I also expect that you are aware who these assassins serve, Keladry?'

Kel waited a moment to be sure of her voice, and then said carefully 'I've really no idea, Baron Cooper; with respect I thought that was your line of work.'

George flicked his hand at the title, 'George is fine, I've spent the greater part of my life as a commoner. The ear collection, that was from my time as King of the Thieves. If I learnt one important lesson in the lower city, Keladry, it was that the two most powerful human motives are hunger and revenge.'

Kel swallowed. His meaning was plain. It was well known that the Scanran famine was costing many lives. 'So the assassins are Scanran then, Ba…-George. But with all due respect, I thought that no one but the King and Lord Raoul knew I was the commander of the Tortallans that killed Blayce the Gallan. So how would the Scanrans know to come after me for their revenge?'

George studied her face carefully. 'Correct, then incorrect. The Scanrans didn't know it was you behind the attack, until now. Perhaps the name Gydane Elder is familiar to you, Keladry.'

Kel's involuntary flinch was his answer.

'Miss Elder is dead. She was captured by bandits, who sold her for information to the Scanran King. They tortured her, and she told them everything she knew. All of the Scanrans believe that Blayce's death was the beginning of the end for them – that you were the beginning of the end for them. The new Scanran King, Eirne (A/N pronounced _Yearn_), is responsible for dispatching the assassins.'

'Of course,' Kel said bitterly 'All the children knew I was responsible for killing Blayce. By rescuing them…I put them in danger.' Her voice fell flat as she struggled to keep her anger at herself in check.. Dom squeezed her hand reassuringly, which helped a little.

George gave her only a brief moment before he pressed on. 'Now, to business. The assassins are in the capital. It is my belief that they will attempt to kill you tonight, while everyone else is at the ball and you remain in your rooms. So, the simple plan is…you go to the ball, disguised as someone else, and I get a nice team of say…ten or so guardsmen to hide in your room, waiting for the assassins. So that is where you come in, Domitan, you will be taking Kel to the ball. That's it really. Just act normally and pretend that there is nothing wrong tonight.'

Kel and Dom exchanged an incredulous look at the fragility of the plan. Kel opened her mouth to argue, but Dom beat her to it. 'George, there are several fla-'

He held up his hand. 'I know there are flaws. In my line of work, I there wasn't any flaws, I wouldn't be working. So I like flaws. They keep me on my toes, and they keep me worki-'

The portrait door dissolved at that moment to reveal Alanna stepping through it. She grinned. 'Hope I'm not interrupting anything George, Kel, Sergeant.' Her eyes lingered just a fraction of a second too long on Dom and Kel's joined hands.

George shook his head 'Not at all, I think I could use you my dear. See, Keladry here is now going to be going to the ball.'

Alanna sniggered, and then lost her battle to appear serious and snorted. Kel figured she had better set them straight.

'Actually, I was already going before now, George - with Dom. I've got a dress and everything, but I really don't see how I'm going to pass for anyone but me.'

'You'd be surprised' Alanna told her, still sniggering as she grabbed Kel's arm and pulled her from her chair 'We'll pick the dress up on the way.'

'On the way to where?' Kel protested as she was pushed through the portrait hole and down the hall.

'On the way to Lady Yukimi's and Neal's rooms.' At Kel's arched eyebrow she added 'Surely you didn't expect Neal to keep quiet after you told him about you and Dom.'

Kel stopped dead halfway down a stair, giving the wall a murderous glare because it was the closest available object. 'That's very interesting, Lady Alanna, because I did not tell Meathead _anything_…'

* * *

Dom got up to follow as Alanna pushed Kel through the portrait. He sat down again quickly when George cleared his throat after Alanna gave him a very obvious hint of what he was supposed to do over her shoulder. After thirty seconds of stare-out silence with Dom, George told him 'In light of the last thirty seconds of lingo, there are a few more things that might be needing discussion, young Domitan. Follow me.' 

George set off at a brisk walk through the portrait and down the palace halls before stopping at the door to Raoul's rooms. George knocked, and Raoul answered with a half grim, half highly amused expression on his face.

Dom followed George inside and stopped short. The party was over, with Neal, Merric, Owen, Prince Roald and Wyldon the only current occupants. All wore expressions similar to that of Raoul. They circled Dom like a pack of dogs on the hunt, and Raoul cleared his throat. 'I think I'll make this super clear that I speak for all of us – as well as many more who send their regrets that they couldn't make it to our little meeting-'

Merric butted in '-such as the entirety of Third Company of The King's Own, a few Rider Groups, several more knights and squires, the Queen, the Crown Princess, all of the soldiers and civilians from New Hope, half of the Yamani Imperial Court including several Shang Warriors, several randoms who signed up for the hell of it, I expect Kel's family though we didn't reach them in time…Did I miss anyone?'

'Nope' drawled Neal 'I think Dom's face is ashen enough as it is.'

Raoul cleared his throat again 'Anyway, the point is this: If you hurt her, we will kill you.' After a pause for effect during which Dom's face turned from ash to grey, Raoul finished 'That is all.'

Dom was getting ready to run when Owen spoke up 'But apart from the deadly serious death threats, I think I speak for all of us when I say that it is absolutely splendiferously jolly that you and Kel are going to the ball together.'

Dom just stood there and gaped. There was only one possible explanation. They all must be absolutely mad.

* * *

You like? Please review, it makes me happy :) 

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	6. I Hate Corsets!

Hey Everyone:

New Chapter! I hope you like it. Random competition for you all: Find the Pirates of the Caribbean quote in this chapter. I only realised there was one when I proof-read, hehe :)

**StarryEmeraldNights**

Lela-of-Bast: You've just gotta love George's ear collection :) I think Kel would personally seek revenge on every person in Raoul's rooms if she ever found out

opalshine: Awwww, how can I resist updating now? Thanks :)

LandUnderWave: Wow, that's one biiiig number! Thanks for the review!

Anonymous: Oh I loved writing that bit. According to LandUnderWave that means 1,042+ people are ready to kill Dom...Thanks for reviewing :)

HappeeGoLuckee: I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't, Kel's too nice. Maybe a couple of conservative bums? Glad you like the story ;)

Meganidge: 3x love it! Wow! You make me so happy...and so I update :)

PolskaGirl: Thanks heaps for the review

WingedxFantasy: They certainly are mad. Thanks for reviewing :)

Dark Unicorn Lurking: Thank you sooooo much, that was the nicest review EVER! Sorry about Gydo, I was sad killing her off too, but she had to go :( I certainly will keep up the jolly good fun!

disiny2003: Awards prize for shortest review ever Thanks anyway :)

jellybean839: You just gotta love the word splendiferous, huh? Thanks for your review :)

Sydelle Rein: Well I updated just twenty minutes after getting your review, pretty good, yeah? Thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kel stood glumly in Yuki's room for what seemed like an age as Yuki and Shinko dolled her up, Loesia playing their personal assistant. Every time Kel would say 'No' (to the corset, high heels, face paint…) they had the undeniable excuse that since she was masquerading as a court lady, she had to wear what court lady's wear.

Kel nevertheless failed to understand how on earth anyone would be able to tell if she was wearing heels or not under the hopelessly heavy skirts of her dress.

'How does the dress feel, Kel?' Yuki asked

'Are you _supposed_ to be able to breathe in these things?' Kel replied grumpily

Shinko and Yuki laughed as Loey said 'No.'

Kel smiled wryly. 'It's perfect, then.'

At the end of it all Alanna stepped in and used her gift to change the colour of Kel's hair to a silky black, and her eyes to a sparkling green.

Then they all shoved Kel in front of the full-length mirror, who slowly opened her eyes and nearly died of shock.

Her dress was a deep purple, with a full skirt and thin straps over her shoulders. The front of the bodice was decorated with hand sewn glass beads, with a matching trim around the skirt. Her now black hair was curled and primped up into a loose updo, wispy curls loosely framing her face. Her hair was set with diamantes. The face paint that Shinko and Yuki had put on her looked stunning, and the corset changed her shape completely.

To Kel, it was like looking in the mirror at a completely different person.

She rounded on Alanna 'What else did you change, apart from the colour of my hair and eyes! I know you changed other things, I'm not that beautiful!'

The other girls stifled laughter, and Alanna said through tears of mirth 'I absolutely swear Keladry, I didn't change anything else. You've just never gone to this bother before, so you've never realised that in actuality you're very pretty.'

Kel gaped, and turned back to the mirror as Shinko left to get ready and Yuki did her own face paint. Loesia wore an old dress of Yuki's, a pale pink off-the-shoulder from last Midwinter.

A few minutes later and with half an hour to go to the ball, Neal walked in and started saying to the room at large 'Kel, I checked with Merric and he said you could pretend you were his younger sister Lady Kitaji of Hollyrose, she hasn't been presented at court yet. I suggested you could come as _my_ younger sister Melayni, but noooo' Neal changed his voice to mimic Dom's 'that would mean I'm dating my cousin, Meathead-'

Neal trailed off when he realised he couldn't see Kel. 'Yuki, where's Kel? I thought she was getting ready with you?'

Kel rolled her eyes and turned around. 'Possibly here, Nealan, and you can tell Merric thank you from me, I'll go as his younger sister.' Kel smiled wryly 'Mind you that means I'm going to have to be announced.'

Neal just gaped at Kel. She had been transformed from his best friend to a gorgeous court lady within the space of an hour. Yuki picked up a fan and whacked Neal in the stomach, ending his stupor. 'It's not polite to stare,' She told him, and gave the fan to Kel 'They're the latest fashion now, look, there's even a little hook in your dress to hang it from.'

Kel smiled and accepted the fan.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan had fought centaurs, spidrens and metal monsters, commanded squads, armies and forts, endured bullying, probation and the Chamber.

But Keladry of Mindelan had _never_ been this nervous. She was waiting with all the other ladies to be announced behind the doors at the top of the Grand Staircase. They were all flitty and excited as well as nervous like Kel. So far, no one had recognized her for the younger Lady Knight, instead she just receiving friendly greetings of 'How odd I never met you at the convent, Lady Kitaji' when she gave her name.

Kel smiled in spite of herself when she was asked by the girl in front of her, Lady Ilessa of Seabeth and Seajen, who was escorting her down the staircase. As if on cue, Dom appeared in the room, searching for Kel.

'_Think Dom, think.'_ Dom told himself. _'What had Neal said? Black hair, green eyes, purple dress, shukus-'_ And there she was. She looked absolutely beautiful and almost entirely unrecognisable from this morning. But Dom could tell. No matter what she was wearing, Dom could still see that same beauty that she always held, the kind that no other woman held for him. It was the beauty of love.

When Dom smiled at her, Ilessa nearly gaped before she caught herself just in time. 'Domitan of Masbolle?' she whispered, amazed. 'You must be the luckiest girl on earth!'

* * *

It seemed like no time at all before Kel was giving her name to the announcer. On Dom's arm, somehow Kel didn't feel quite as nervous anymore.

'Introducing Lady Kitaji of Hollyrose, escorted by Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle!'

Kel and Dom exchanged glances as they stepped out onto the staircase, while Dom whispered to her 'I take it your Merric's sister tonight then, my lady?' Kel stifled a giggle at the title as they began walking down the stairs. Everyone's watching me, Kel thought, amazed. Especially all the men. Oh my gosh, Faleron's watching me, Wolset's watching me, Seaver and Esmond are watching me…!'

Dom seemed to realise this to. 'I think I might have a lot of competition to dance with you tonight, Kel. And can I call you Kit?'

Kel nodded absent mindedly, they were at the bottom of the staircase already. Dom had kept her occupied all the way down, just so she wouldn't feel nervous. They came to the front of the dais, and Kel instinctively got ready to bow. Just in time Dom whispered '_curtsey!_' to Kel, who pulled off what she thought was a decent attempt.

'Thanks' whispered Kel as they went to find Neal 'And don't forget, you don't know me, so stop acting like you do.'

Neal was standing in a circle that included Owen, Merric, Faleron, Esmond, Yuki, Shinko, Roald, Seaver, Ilessa and a few other girls she didn't know. Quickly Kel calculated that only Neal, Merric, Yuki and Shinko actually knew who she was, and that Kitaji would only know Merric and Ilessa. This was going to be a tricky night.

Neal turned around and opened his mouth while Kel silently prayed '_Please, Neal, don't mess this up.'_

'Lady Kitaji, a pleasure to welcome you to the palace, I am Sir Nealan of Queenscove. I see you've met a certain mad cousin of mine.'

Relief flooded Kel and she had to wait a bit to control her laughter before she spoke 'Thankyou Sir Nealan, and please, call me Kit. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your friends?'

'Of course Lady Kit, and on the same token, please call me Neal.'

Turning back around and moving the circle out to include Dom and Kel, Neal began introducing her to everyone. It was a surreal experience for Kel. These were her friends, and they were looking at her like…well, like she was an excellent possibility for courting, really.

'_Beauty really does addle men's brains.'_ Thought Kel. _'If it wasn't for the fact that I can't breathe and feel like an idiotic twit, I'd do this more often.'_

The musicians struck up a tune, and Dom asked her to dance much to the annoyance of many of the other men. Kel gladly accepted, at least Dom would know the reason behind her poor dancing skills.

'So are you enjoying this so far?' Dom asked as he twirled her around.

'Well apart from the fact that I can't breathe and can't walk,' Kel leaned up to whisper 'And all my friends are eyeing me which is just gross' and then talked normally again 'I suppose the whole ball thing isn't really that bad.'

Dom laughed, and whispered back 'I don't like them eyeing you either, my fair lady.'

Kel's eyes twinkled with laughter. 'Oh, I'm your lady now, am I?'

'Absolutely.'

The song ended, and Kel was asked to dance by a never ending stream of people. Finally, Merric cut into Faleron with a 'Hello, sis' and brought her back to her seat with Yuki, Neal and Dom.

'Thanks, Merric.' Kel said 'I was about to die out there. Dancing, especially in a corset and high heels, is _damn_ hard.'

Yuki smiled 'Welcome to the ladies world, Kel. Have a drink.'

* * *

_Later_

'By the way Kel' Neal said loftily 'I'm under strict orders not to let you leave until midnight, so you better get used to the whole dancing thing, you've got three hours to go.'

'Fine' said Kel, only a little grumpily, and took Dom's hand when he offered it with his infectious grin. 'At least I'm dancing with you, Dom.'

'Ditto that' he told her 'I can't stand those flitty little court ladies.'

Kel laughed as they began to dance.

A while later a blonde-haired man cut in. He had a scar reaching from his eyebrow to the point of his chin, and a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Kel didn't like him immediately, and she could tell Dom didn't either. But protocol said she had to dance with him, so Dom watched warily from afar while Kel danced.

'Your name, my Lady?' The blonde man asked.

'Kitaji of Hollyrose' Kel told him, watching his eyes for the reaction. They gave nothing away, but his mouth curved into a cruel smile.

'That's odd.' He told her 'I've never met a Hollyrose who _didn't have red hair_.'

Suddenly Kel realised exactly who he was, and her first instinct was to get away. But this Scanran man was determined to play games, and he wouldn't let her go.

'I met a lovely little girl a while back, coming to the ball.' He told her 'Dirty blonde hair, pale pink dress, about fifteen or so.'

Kel wiped her face clear of any sign of recognition, but knew immediately that he was talking about Loey.

The blonde man grinned evilly 'We had a nice little chat' he told Kel 'She had some information I wanted, see, and she gave it to me-'

Kel glared at him.

'-After a little, oh, sharp and pointy persuasion.'

Kel gave up any sweet pretense at that point. 'You _bastard, _where's Loey?' Anger drove her to say it much louder than she should have. The people closest to her turned in shock at her behaviour, and the entire room followed in a chain reaction until everyone was staring at her and the blonde man.

The blonde man's voice was icy as he spoke in a voice loud enough for half of the court to hear. 'Don't pretend you aren't the wench I know you are. You are responsible for my country's famine, my country's downfall. It is your fault that my people are starving. It is your fault they are hungry for revenge. That Elder girl, she idolised you, and she died for it. You are responsible. And now, you have no weapon. But before I kill you, let us show these lovely people the wench that you truly are…'

Still holding tightly onto her, he used his own gift to lift Alanna's, turning Kel's hair back to its brown colour, her eyes back to hazel. '…Lady KELADRY!'

The entire ballroom gasped. The closest men drew their dance partners away, leaving Kel almost completely defenseless against the man's dress sword, which he drew as she unclipped and spread her Shukushen.

_There was a tale in the Islands. That the greatest warriors of all could fight with the Iron Fan so well that they could beat a swordsman. It was the ultimate test of skill, to throw a swordsman to the ground with only an Iron Fan._

Kel felt the thin iron spikes in her fan screech from the pressure as his sword met them, but she thrust his sword away. He was over confident and stupid, and she could beat him. As he swung his sword down for the next blow, she threw the fan out of her hands and up into his wrist. His hand and sword clattered to the ground as Kel caught the fan at the other end. His right arm now just a bleeding stump, he picked up the sword with his left. He was badly maimed, but he was smart enough to learn and was careful to keep pressure on the fan so that she couldn't throw it again.

His sword left a deep gash in her thigh on the next stroke. The iron spikes of her fan were bending and Kel knew she couldn't last much longer with a flimsy shukushen. None of her friends or any guards could make it through the tightly packed throng of people around her. She was all on her own.

So, being Kel, she resorted to less common methods. Pushing back on his sword with her fan, they locked into body-to-body. She stamped on his foot with the heel of her shoe, and heard the satisfying crunch of broken bone. Then she flipped him straight over her leg and onto his back. Her fan left a two inch deep gash mark down his leg.

He was badly injured now, and when Kel threw her fan again, into his left wrist this time, he couldn't stop it. His left hand dropped off, and his sword was near useless, but he wasn't dead yet. Panic and disbelief in his eyes, he struggled to sit up, rightly guarding his sword with his life.

'Kel!' someone yelled.

Kel looked up and saw a sword sailing through the air towards her. It was Dom's.

She caught it deftly by the hilt, and without further thought swung it straight through the Scanran's neck. He collapsed, instantly dead.

Kel struggled to keep standing, leaning on Dom's sword for support. She could barely breathe. The crowd dispersed in horror at the corpse, leaving Dom finally able to fight his way through. He caught her as she almost collapsed, and held her steady.

Kel managed to gasp out 'Can I borrow your knife?'

Bemused, Dom gave it to her. Kel promptly cut the lacings of her corset, ruining a beautiful dress.

The entire court roared with laughter when they saw what she was doing.

'Couldn't breathe' explained a resigned Kel 'Mithros witness, I _hate_ corsets.'

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!

For those who might like to know, the Iron Fan tale is actually a true Japanese tale.

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	7. Kiss Me

**Hey Everyone:**

Don't worry, Loey's not dead! OMG 22 reviews for Chapter 6! You guys rock! Or maybe I should just keep with the scares about characters getting killed off, it seems to work evil grin. I hope you all like this chapter.

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I feel so loved:

**Madame-S-Butterfly:** Aah, thanks for that, I get it now. Naughty commas! Thanks for your review :)

**Tsuki Hoshi Hikari:** So happy you love it! Thanks :)

**Phoenix Fanatic:** Thank you very much!

**LandUnderWave:** Yay, I wrote a _fantastic_ chapter :) Thanks

**Dark Unicorn Lurking:** Neal is smart, I think...he's just very good at hiding it :) And don't worry, Loey's fine! Thanks heaps ;)

**Anna Mo:** Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad I'm funny :)

**Sydelle Rein:** Nothing like a little corset cutting to lighten the mood, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007:** Thanks for reviewing ;)

**opalshine:** Don't worry, I never said Loey's dead! Just captured for information, but she gets rescued! Thanks heaps for your review!

**AmethystNox:** Gydo's dead, but Loey is alive and breathing, promise! Thanks for reviewing :)

**HappeeGoLuckee:** Loey was captured for information, but she gets rescued!

**anonymous:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Dances With Waves: **I've always considered the Yamani Islands to be based on Japan, so it seemed to fit ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Lela-of-Bast: **Thanks! I agree, and I try to keep _Midwinter Luck _as realistic but fun as possible. In the end Kel is a warrior, and balls and guys don't change that :)

**meganidge: **WHAT is a whanau? That kept me occupied for ages, I even looked it up in the dictionary, hehe I'm a sad. I liked the corset bit too! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Spy In Training: **Yeah she would have slit her dress (that's how she ruined it) but I don't think it would have actually come off or anything :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jamie lynn: **Thanks for your review!

**Drop Your Oboe: **Aah, I live for irony. One's just got to kill the evil Scanran, ball dress and heels or no :) Thanks heaps!

**craazyladyy: **Interesting point! I wonder if it would be the same though, because Alanna only created the illusion of Kel's hair/eye colour, rather then actually physically changing it like she would have tried to for her height? Thanks for reviewing!

**SarahE7191: **I've actually memorised the 'E7191' bit by now, cool huh? I think it was my favourite chapter too, though I'm still a bit partial to Chapter 3. And Loey's not dead, don't worry! Thanks!

**TamoraPiercesbookslover77: **Thanks for reviewing!

**wings of a dragon fly: **I don't think Kel's clumsy or anything, so with a bit of practice before the ball I reckon she could have pulled off high heels...Thanks for reviewing!

**Meep:** Cookie sounds good! Yum, I can taste it now...chocolate chips...:)

**StarryEmeraldNights**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Last Chapter:

'_Kel!' someone yelled._

_Kel looked up and saw a sword sailing through the air towards her. It was Dom's._

_She caught it deftly by the hilt, and without further thought swung it straight through the Scanran's neck. He collapsed, instantly dead._

_Kel struggled to keep standing, leaning on Dom's sword for support. She could barely breathe. The crowd dispersed in horror at the corpse, leaving Dom able to finally fight his way through. He caught her as she almost collapsed, and held her steady. _

_Kel gasped out 'Can I borrow your knife?'_

_Bemused, Dom gave it to her. Kel promptly cut the lacings of her corset, ruining a beautiful dress. _

_The entire court roared with laughter when they saw what she was doing._

'_Couldn't breathe' explained Kel 'I hate corsets.'_

'Lady Kel!'

Kel looked up, and to her delight and relief, saw Loey running towards her.

'I'm so sorry,' Loey gasped, seeing the Scanran's corpse being moved away by the Palace Guard. 'I was so scared, and I tried to fight him, but he won and they put a truth spell on me. I couldn't do anything!'

Kel put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. 'Don't worry, Loey. It's over now; it's not your fault.'

Dom interrupted at that point, having listened to their conversation. 'Loesia,' he began 'You said _they _put. There's only one dead man.'

Loey nodded vigorously. 'One of them was caught in Lady Kel's room, Sergeant, by the Royal Guard. The guard killed the third man when they rescued me.' Loey's face suddenly took on a wolfish grin. 'You should have seen the face on the Scanran when they forced me to say you were at the ball. He was ready to kill, that spymaster fellow's really smart.'

George chose that moment to appear. He was wearing a dress tunic, having attended the ball himself. 'Excellent work, Keladry. Loved the bit with your heel, always knew you were creative. I must say though, the charm in this ball - its rather gone out of it, hasn't it?'

He slapped Kel and Dom's shoulders in a friendly manner and strolled off, whistling a tune.

'Mad,' said Loey 'I don't know why the Lioness married him, he's really bonkers.'

Kel and Dom exchanged laughing glances. The things people said when they didn't know.

'I tend to agree with George, Lady Knight,' Dom said, offering Kel his arm 'Care to leave?'

'Sure,' Kel told him, and they said goodbye to Loey and headed out the door.

The walk back to Kel's rooms was lighthearted and fun. Kel momentarily forgot about her ruined dress stained with Scanran blood, and the fact that she still carried Dom's sword in her hand.

They reached her door as Dom said, reaching down to kiss her 'Well, it's been just two days but already this has been the best Midwinter ever.'

'Yes,' Kel told him, a small smile playing on her face 'Just my luck, you seem to be conveniently popping up pretty much everywhere.'

Dom grinned. 'I try. Goodnight, Kel.'

'Goodnight Dom,' Kel told him, and reached up (though not too far) to kiss him again before she went inside her rooms.

It was only several minutes later that Kel realised that she still had Dom's sword in her hand. _Surely he would have noticed that?_ She thought. _Either he didn't, or he's thinking that your having his sword would be an excellent excuse to come by early tomorrow as well._

Kel grinned as she changed out of her dress, only to get a painful reminder of the gash in her thigh. _Oops_, _it mustn't be as bad as I had initially thought_. Sure enough it was a very shallow but long gash, and the blood had clotted completely.

Kel cleaned it and bandaged it thoroughly just to be sure, shaking her head. _What do you know, an easy injury. Midwinter just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Kel woke at dawn as usual and headed down to the practice courts. Yuki, Shinko, Lady Haname and Queen Thayet were there but Ilane was missing. Shinko ran over to hug her as Kel appeared.

'Kel, I watched you last night that was nothing short of beautiful the way you used your shukushen! I've written to my brother, the prince, and I think he might instate you into the Order.'

Kel openly gasped. 'Shinko, he couldn't possibly!' The Order was reserved for the greatest Yamani warriors of all time. Any member was instantly revered by every living Yamani.

Shinko's eyes twinkled at Kel's shock. 'I think he might. By the way, Lady Ilane says to apologise to you, but Sir Anders' daughter Jascanna is sick so she had to leave for Mindelan very early this morning. She also said to tell you that all the family would be home for Midwinter's End, and that if you didn't make it she would be most disappointed-' Shinko stooped short her chatter as she realised a random fact '-Kel, why are you carrying a glaive _and_ wearing TWO swords on your belt? Surely there aren't any more crazy Scanran assassins to kill or something?'

Kel smiled. 'The second sword is Dom's, actually. I forgot to give it back to him last night.'

'Really?' Yuki asked slyly, eavesdropping 'Too busy _walking_ to your rooms to think about it?'

Kel blushed only slightly as they began to warm up.

* * *

Half a bell later Kel and Yuki were in the middle of a well-matched fight. Yuki had many more years of experience with the Yamani weapon, but Kel had strength and stamina. The glaives whirled so fast they seemed to be as light as air, the spear-like tips shining off of the first rays of sunlight.

Thayet, Shinko and Haname stopped to watch. The only sound was the clang of the spearheads and the metal rings jangling at the top of the wooden staff. Kel spun around, her glaive level to thrust, when someone's hand grabbed Yuki's moving staff.

Accompanying the hand was a drawling voice 'Say, that looks pretty, can I try?'

Kel stopped short and let her glaive fall, waiting for Yuki to handle this one. And handle it she did.

'Nealan, how many times have I told you not to play with sharp objects?' Yuki snapped open her fan and prodded her husband in the chest with the blunt end 'I can't let you do your own thing for half a bell without you attempting to lose either your hand or your head!'

Yuki snapped her fan back together and walked off. Neal stood there, cowering. 'But it looked so pretty!'

Yuki's response was to flick the fan open again and toss it over her head. It landed point down in the dirt, two inches from Neal's big left toe. He squealed like a pig and ran away.

Kel was in tears of mirth by this time, and finally abandoning all pretences she started laughing out loud. She realised that someone else was laughing at Neal's expense behind her, so she spun on her heel to come face to face with Dom.

'Who would've thought,' Dom said 'Neal found someone who's actually breaking him to bridle.'

Kel grinned and unbuckled Dom's sword from her belt, offering the hilt to him. 'I think you might want this back.'

'Thanks,' he said, and put his sword back into its previously empty sheath.

'Lady Kel!'

Kel turned, knowing exactly who it was.

'Commander Buri said you practice in the mornings, and I still remember what you showed me at Haven, and I thought maybe if you don't mind…' The girl trailed off, unsure.

'Of course I'll teach you, Loey,' Kel told her kindly, even though she was quite tired 'Pick up Yuki's glaive and get into position.'

Loey swung the glaive up to guard, and didn't complain about the weight even though it was much heavier then the Haven spears.

Loey lunged; Kel parried her blow with ease. Kel gave her a few more shots for a warm-up, then thrusted her glaive straight between Loey's arm and body. 'Keep up your defence,' she told the younger girl 'That was way too easy.'

Loey changed her stance to leave less room between her glaive and body, and parried Kel's next thrust. 'Much better,' Kel told her 'Now try spinning and keeping up your defence.'

Loey spun and nearly fell over in the process.

Kel smiled and lowered her weapon. 'Try again, but put all your weight on either your leading heel or your leading toe, not both. Then you won't over balance.'

Loey spun again; and she thrusted her weapon well at the end of the spin but Kel still blocked her easily. By this time a decent crowd had appeared, holding off their practice to watch.

A few minutes later someone yelled from the sidelines. 'Lady Knight, you can fight with a glaive but what about a sword?' It was in jest, and Loey shook her head, glaive was hard enough even if Lady Kel had been practicing all morning. Instead, Dom walked up.

'Fence, Kel? I have the advantage, but I think I'm going to need it.'

'Deal,' Kel told him, and they moved out into the centre of the court. Lerant saw a good opportunity to make a little extra cash, and everyone started placing bets.

They swung up to guard, but neither of them made a move. Eventually Kel rolled her eyes and broke off, swinging low. Dom met it easily, so Kel cut to the side. Dom twisted away and attacked himself. This continued for many more minutes, the upper hand constantly changing over from one to the other.

Finally, wanting to end it and knowing she could aim well, Kel cut into the very top of Dom's blade from the side, barely a centimetre from his fingers. Dom yelped, thinking for a moment that Kel was trying to cut off his hand, which gave Kel the split second advantage she had hoped for. Her sword twisted up and touched his neck.

'You cheated!' Dom accused in a friendly voice.

'You freaked out!' Kel countered 'What did you think, that my aim was so poor I'd cut off your hand?'

Dom literally glowed. 'No…hey, I think you just insulted me, and I demand payment.'

Kel laughed and countered him again. 'I don't know, you're going to have to be more specific.'

Dom grinned evilly. 'Okay. Kiss me. Right here, right now.'

Kel could tell he honestly didn't expect her too, but she was in a good mood.

She closed the distance in one step and kissed him straight. Dom recovered quickly, and they kept at it long enough for a few wolf whistles and a call of 'Get a room, you two! People are actually trying to practice here!'

* * *

That afternoon Kel, Dom, Yuki and Neal went for a walk in the city. It was teeming with stalls and people because of the Midwinter Festival, and everyone was in a lively mood. Yuki had temporarily forgiven Neal ('It's your own stupid fault if you get your hand cut off anyway.')

As they were strolling down the laneway Yuki prodded Kel. 'Isn't that the girl from Haven, what's her name, Louise?'

Sure enough, Kel saw Loey down a shadowy lane way…kissing Tobe.

Kel made a big effort not to burst out laughing for some reason. _Oh well_, she figured. _I did the same thing at their age…and this morning._

* * *

Review! I have the next chapter ready but I need reviews first evilly grins again :)

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	8. Bad Girls

**Hey Everyone:**

New chapter! There will be only 2 more chapters after this one as I had decided from the start that my story would be over Midwinter only...and Midwinter's End is getting closer! Don't worry however :) as I will be starting straight up with a new story called _Jascy _as soon as _Midwinter Luck_ has finished. I can't give you any details yet though as it could spoil the ending of this story (they are surreptitiously linked though _Jascy_ is not KD based)! In the meantime, enjoy!

By the way, page breaks are not functioning today, so it's lines of X's instead :)

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Drop Your Oboe:** I agree, it wasn't very smart, however firstly Alanna didn't choose Merric, Neal did. Secondly Alanna probably didn't know who Merric was and didn't think to check hair colour after he was chosen and thirdly I needed it (mwahaha) because without some clue it was entirely unfeasible the Scanran assassin would have worked out who Kel was. Thanks for your review!

**Phoenix Fanatic: **Neal and wickedness just mix so nicely, don't they? Hehe

**Acanthopis: **Thanks! It's always nice to know people are happy when they read my stories :)

**Lela-of-Bast: **I hope you're feeling better...though I've taken so long to update you're probably long over your cold! Thanks!

**Sydelle Rein: **Thanks for your review!

**Gewher: **OMG you can so TOTALLY be my No.1 fan! Seriously...my fic may have made your day but your review has made my month! Thankyou so much :)

**Craazyladyy:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. LoeyTobe is a bit different...but it was a fun side-plot to write!

**Dances With Waves: **Thankyou very much :)

**HappeeGoLuckee: **I dunno...since he was collecting the bets there wasn't much point betting with himself? Thanks!

**meganidge: **I'm not evil really, honest :) Up the top I have some info as to new stories/how long for Midwinter Luck etc. Thanks for your review!

**Zen16: **Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying my story :)

**ChooChii: **A little belated but here you go!

**Madame-S-Butterfly:** Thanks for the review!

**SarahE7191:** The mystery explained! I'm not sure about the Order...I might slip it in :) Thanks heaps!

**alynawatlovers: **Thanks very much!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8**

_As they were strolling down the laneway Yuki prodded Kel. 'Isn't that the girl from Haven, what's her name, Louise?'_

_Sure enough Kel saw Loey down a shadowy laneway…kissing Tobe._

_Kel made a big effort not to burst out laughing for some reason. _Oh well_, she figured. _I did the same thing at their age…and this morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later the four of them were confronted by a man not much younger then Kel, with light brown hair and matching eyes. In either hand he held a sorry-looking teenager…namely Loey and Tobe.

The man spoke. 'I've been told these two lovely people belong to you, Keladry. A pleasure to meet you, but I must require that they do not hide under any more tables in any more top secret meetings. I'm busy enough at the moment without having to return young hooligans to their keepers.'

Kel just gaped at Loey and Tobe, so Dom stepped in. 'I'm sorry, they wont bother you again,-?'

'Keatin Ulysses, Ranger. Good day.'

With that the man dropped his hold on Loey and Tobe and went on his way, hands stuffed into the pockets of his breeches.

Loey and Tobe began to tumble out their apologies and innocence until Neal threatened to sell them to the slave traders. They shut up rather quickly after that.

Dom turned to Kel, grinning as usual as he whispered in her ear. 'You know, I feel like taking a leaf out of Loey and Tobe's book.'

Kel stared, and then whispered back. 'You want to get dragged by the ears all over Corus by some crazy Ranger because you were found under the table in the middle of a top secret meeting? That's your idea of _fun_?'

'Absolutely. Not to that extreme – but losing those two vagabonds, the Meathead and his Yamani Lily could be an excellent start to an excellent evening in the city.' Kel rolled her eyes but agreed. It was about time she had a bit of fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within three minutes they managed to lose the others, thanks to Dom's ingenious method of creating pandemonium. Dom poked a warhorse, promptly making the horse rear up and knock over a stall selling bubble bath. All the jars of bubble bath slid onto the cobblestones and cracked, and more than a few jars crashed into the huge fountain in the middle of the city square. The fountain overflowed in seconds with mounds of bubbles, covering everyone standing in its way better than a brutal snowstorm. Dom grabbed Kel's hand and they emerged from the bubbles, roaring with laughter, and snuck down a few random streets to be sure of losing the others.

When she recovered her breath from laughing so hard, Kel asked 'How could all that possibly have happened from one little poke?'

'What can I say?' Dom told her 'I'm a genius when it comes to pranking, creating disasters or causing general mayhem.'

'Aah, I see,' Kel said back 'What's your secret, oh great pranker?'

'Easy. Find the thing with the shortest temperament in the immediate vicinity – usually its Neal or the Lioness – and poke it.'

They doubled over with laughter, and straightened up to find themselves in the Dancing Dove.

The barman looked up, 'A Midwinter beer for you and your lady, my Lord?'

'Yes, thanks.' Dom replied 'And call me Dom, please.'

The barman looked surprised but genuinely delighted. A nice noble, that wasn't someone you came across everyday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kel and Dom passed the next few hours having uproarious fun with whoever happened to be hanging around.

Highlights included arm wrestles (Dom came a very credible fourth, Kel came second and was rewarded with a huge tankard of beer); games of Quas (like Poker, except the person with the highest value set of cards lost and was promptly given a dare.) This was topped off by a fair share of kissing, since Kel was dared to kiss any guy in the room for three full minutes after coming up with a five straight in Quas. Thankfully the darer must have thought she was single, though he seemed to cotton on after Kel and Dom went quite past the three minute mark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, almost drunk but not quite, they made their way back out to the festival. They gorged themselves on sticky buns, chocolate and fairy floss while watching the spectacle. Kel was dragged onto one of the many stages and convinced to join in a play, in which she played a fair noble court lady who kept fainting all the time. Kel was laughing so hard she nearly died, and she almost did die during one of the faints when she nearly speared herself on her own sword.

Afterwards, Dom was engaged by a fire-eater to have a go at eating the fire himself, which ended with Dom's hair a little singed after being chased around by a bunch of mad fire-eaters wielding fire-sticks because their prey got away.

At midnight there was a spectacular fireworks show. Kel and Dom stood with everyone else in the square, cheering for the best fireworks and blocking their ears when they popped too close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well past midnight by the time they both entered the palace grounds again after a long and slow stroll back from the city square. Eventually they made it halfway up the grassy hill leading up to the palace, when Dom pulled her down onto the grass and Kel happily obliged, content but tired.

They lay there, side by side, enjoying each other's presence as they struggled not to fall asleep.

'Look,' Dom told her, pointing up at the starry sky 'There's Faithful, Alanna's cat.'

Sure enough a twinkling constellation in the sky etched the form of a cat. It was beautiful, and Kel enjoyed just watching the twinkling stars in the night sky. She hadn't felt this free, this happy, this totally worn out yet thrilled and excited, for such a long time. Quite possibly, she had never enjoyed herself quite this much.

She let out a happy sigh and fell asleep on the spot, Dom promptly doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Mithros, they're letting just any freaks of nature into the palace grounds now!' Neal exclaimed loudly overhead. 'Do you two have any idea how long it has taken me to find you?'

Kel and Dom grunted, still nine tenths fast asleep. This apparently set Neal off into a long tirade.

'When we lost you yesterday afternoon I figured you'd find your own way back then you weren't back for dinner at the palace but Yuki said don't worry so this morning I went to knock on your door Kel and nobody answered so I freaked out and ran to Dom's rooms ready to kill him, but he wasn't there and neither were you lucky for him so I searched the practice courts the mess the Riders barracks the great hall you weren't there so I asked Raoul Alanna my father our yearmates then I went back to The King's Own barracks still no sign of you ran into Lerant who mentioned that there were two people asleep on the front lawn of the Tortallan Palace and I thought to myself no surely not but I 'd checked everywhere else so naturally HERE YOU ARE so if you wouldn't mind could you get off your lazy bums and join me in the mess where you can explain your whereabouts for the last day and hurry up because lunch is nearly over.'

'Neal,' Dom started slowly, blinking as he opened his eyes 'Civilised people use wonderful inventions called commas and full stops in their sentences, because it makes them even slightly possible to understand and raises them above the level of sarcastic Meatheads.'

Kel had so far latched onto only one word, which made her sit bolt upright and regret it afterwards when her back made a loud crack. 'Did you say LUNCH? It's past MIDDAY?'

'Yes, it's two-thirty.' Neal told her, resigned as he offered her a hand up but not to Dom.

As they strolled through the halls towards the mess Neal asked 'So now that we're all fully awake, mind explaining your little rendezvous in the King's front garden?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Jonathan sighed loudly and sat back in his chair in his private study. 'I suppose there is no possible way for me to convince you otherwise.'

His answer was short. 'No.'

'Then I shall announce the change of command at tomorrow evening's ball.'

The considerably bigger man got up and left resignedly, murmuring words of thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loey found Kel after lunch. 'Sorry about yesterday,' Loey told the older girl 'Hiding under the table was fun, but that Ranger guy was not.'

Kel shook her head in laughter. Was she like that when she was fifteen? _Surely_ not. 'So…Where's Tobe?'

Loey giggled nervously. Lady Kel knew already?

Kel smiled. 'Yes, I know full well you were doing more than hiding under tables yesterday. You're welcome to do what you like, don't worry, Tobe is no longer in my service and you are no longer under my command.'

Loey's eyes twinkled, though her lack of Yamani training made her relief evident. 'And of course, if you said anything else you'd be a bit of a hypocrite.'

'What? I'm 21! You're 15! How does that make me hypocritical?'

By this point Loey had tears of mirth in her eyes. 'I was actually referring to your own rendezvous around the city without telling anyone. But obviously you got up to more than hiding under tables too.'

Kel blinked, then recovered. 'You are a bad, bad girl Loesia Miller.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review!

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	9. I Know

**Hey Everyone**

My massive apology for my lateness comes in the form of the last two chapters of _Midwinter Luck_, and the beginning of my new story, _Jascy_. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**StarryEmeraldNights**

_Disclaimer: All characters, places and objects belong to Tamora Pierce. Everything else is mine!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Keladry and Yuki were walking down the palace hallways, headed for Kel's rooms.

'Oh, you should have seen him this morning, Kel,' Yuki told her, her own eyes crinkling with laughter 'When he realised you weren't in your rooms.'

Kel stifled a giggle with the back of her hand. 'I still fail to see why you married him, Yuki.'

Yuki opened her mouth in the slightest of mock shock 'That, coming from his best friend of ten years?'

Kel grinned outright. 'At least 'friends' has no legal ties, Yuki. If he ever becomes quite too much of a meathead, I can just let him go.'

Both young women laughed as they reached Kel's door.

'So, Kel, what are you wearing tonight?'

'Tonight?'

'To the ball.'

'The ball?' Kel said in a deadpan voice.

'Yes…didn't you hear?'

'Oh, really,' said Kel exasperatedly 'What is it with Midwinter and everyone's obsession with balls?' Sighing, Kel walked into her rooms and Yuki followed after.

Kel stopped short from collapsing on her bed, however, because lying there was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

* * *

'So, Meathead!' Dom proclaimed as the cousins strolled off to the King's Own barracks from the mess hall. 'What are we up to tonight?'

'Err.'

Dom looked at his cousin quizzically. 'You know, as much of a Meathead as you are, you generally don't have trouble talking.'

'There's a ball, you numbskull, what do you think we're up too?'

'Err.'

'Now look who's not talking,' said Neal with glee.

'Shut up, Meathead.'

The two strolled in a comfortable silence for a while. In Neal's language however, a while isn't very long. 'So you going?'

'Well…I suppose not, Kel probably won't be going, so I won't.'

'Kel's going.' Neal said this with such confidence that the very air around him seemed to brighten in the Midwinter frost.

Dom wasn't so easily convinced 'And you know this…how?'

Neal smiled evilly. 'Don't worry. I know.'

* * *

'Yuki, look!' Kel smiled in delight 'Isn't it gorgeous!'

Yuki raised an eyebrow. 'I have to say I never thought I'd see you get this excited over a dress.'

Kel put her hands on her hips. 'Just because I'm a knight and I don't like the face-paint or the heels or the court games doesn't mean I don't like the dresses.' She bent down and picked up the note lying on top of the bodice.

_Dear Lady Kel,_

_I took the liberty of making you a dress although you didn't request one. I think you may have had a certain someone occupying your mind, making you miss the fact that there was another ball. _

_Lalasa_

Yuki laughed quietly as she read the note over Kel's shoulder. 'So will you go?'

'I…I don't know if Dom's going.' Kel said waveringly.

'He's going.'

'How do you know?'

Yuki smiled, a hint of evil glittering in her eyes. 'Don't worry. I know.'

* * *

The ball was a scintillating affair. The Grand Hall had been done up to within an inch of its life. Yuki had left Kel at the top of the grand staircase, but only after Kel had made her swear that Dom was coming. Balls were oddly scary.

As Kel looked through a carved screen that allowed a person in the gallery to see into the main hall, she couldn't help but marvel at the scene before her. Even the massive purple velvet curtains had been carefully brushed from top to bottom.

The chandeliers that hung from the cathedral ceiling were sparkling from a new found polish. Kel winced thinking about the poor servants having to climb ladders to get that far off the ground. Hadn't King Jonathon heard of human rights?

'There's a hole in the middle of the roof, you know. Right around the chandelier, so that they can be polished _without_ the servants risking their necks.'

Kel didn't even bother to turn around. 'You know me too well.'

'I know you too well,' Dom mimicked her with the merest hint of glee in his voice. 'Hello, by the way, you look beautiful. Lalasa's?'

'Of course,' Kel smiled. 'If I wore a dress by anyone else she'd be so hurt she'd never speak to me again. Not that I'd want to, it _is_ beautiful.'

Dom shook his head with silent laughter. 'I was referring to you _in_ the dress, not the dress. One day you'll learn to take a compliment. In the mean time, I can put up with such a minor flaw.'

Kel punched him lightly.

'Excuse me,' Kel and Dom turned to see a considerably nervous servant. 'Sergeant, Lady Knight, his Majesty the King has requested that you are to be last down the staircase, if you wouldn't mind.'

Kel and Dom exchanged a puzzled look. 'Of course,' Kel nodded 'That won't be a problem at all.'

The relieved servant scurried away

'Looks like we've got a lot of waiting to do,' Kel sighed. 'Any idea what it's about?'

'Not a clue,' Dom said cheerfully. 'Still, surprises are much better in a ballroom then on a battlefield.'

* * *

Half an hour later the line had finally diminished. Kel had fought and won the battle with Dom to go on the inside of the staircase so that she wouldn't get so many stares.

They stood in front of the single door at the top of the Grand staircase, waiting for their names to be called. A servant suddenly came up to the closed second door and began to swing it open.

Kel's eyebrows shot up, and she whispered hurriedly to the servant. 'What are you doing?' Both doors were used only for royal houses.

'King's orders, milady,' the servant said, backing away carefully.

Kel looked at Dom, who shrugged. 'I daresay we're about to find out,' he said as the trumpet blew. 'Here we go.'

_Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and the Yamani Imperial Order._

By the time the herald had gotten to the last bit they were halfway down the staircase. If it wasn't for their current positioning in front of everyone, Kel would have clapped her hand to her mouth in surprise._ 'Of course_,' she thought, for Shinkokami had mentioned it. '_I didn't realise it actually meant becoming Yamani royalty. No wonder there are so many members of the Yamani Imperial house!'_

At the end of the staircase they presented themselves to the King, who beckoned for them to stay. He rose out of his chair and the entire hall fell into silence as he began to talk in a voice that carried around the entire room. 'Lady Knight, in the absence of the Emperor it is an honour for me to present you with the traditional golden fan of the Yamani Imperial Order. Also, in thanks for what is now openly known as your Scanran adventure, I present to you a royal purse.'

'Thank you, your Majesty,' Kel said, and took the offered fan and purse. As he presented them to her, the King whispered, 'The Emperor also asks me to tell you that he has been waiting for an excuse to give this to you for years, and so he gives his thanks for the timely opportunity.' Kel smiled, and turned to leave.

'Ahem,' the King coughed. 'Not quite finished, Lady Knight.'

Kel froze. _'You mean there's more?'_ Her brained squealed '_I've had quite enough surprises for tonight, thanks all the same.'_

'Barely started, as a matter of fact, my dear ex-squire.' Kel turned back around with Dom and smiled up at her former knightmaster, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, as he rose beside the King. When he began to speak, his attention-grabbing voice clearly outshone the King's.

'Firstly, my apologies for keeping you from this excellent ball. However, I have an announcement to make. As of next month, I will be resigning my position as Knight Commander of the King's Own.' A gasp flew around the room. 'It is therefore my duty to name my successor, which I will do so in a moment's time, however firstly please revert your attention back to His Majesty.'

'As you all know, Tortall is a modernising realm,' The King began. 'Therefore, after due consideration, Lord Raoul and I have decided to change the leadership structure of the King's Own. Firstly, there will be the traditional Knight Commander, reporting to me. Secondly, there will be a newly formed position of a joint Commander, filled from amongst the men of the King's Own. The holder of this new position will have all the same entitlements as the Knight Commander. Thirdly, as I'm sure most of you have guessed by now, The King's Own will now accept women on a discretionary basis. Lord Raoul.'

'It is therefore with upmost pleasure that I name my successors as Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and the Yamani Imperial Order, and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Thank you for your attention.' A roarous clapping ensued.

Kel's brain spun. The only thing she could think of as she hugged her knightmaster was _'Wow, all these people are clapping!' _Out loud she said 'Thank you...Raoul.'

Raoul grinned and whispered in her ear. 'If you think the creation of two positions is a mere lucky coincidence, I assure you it's not. I will have to demand some sort of fair payment, I'm sure...a jousting, match, say?'

To her everlasting credit, Kel turned pale not over the jousting match but over the implications of the convenient way he had given them to get around a certain law.

* * *

An hour later Dom and Kel found themselves chatting amiably with one group and then moving off to the next. Between them they knew almost everyone in the palace, and of course everyone had something to say in the way of congratulations for their new titles. As they moved into a group containing Daine, Numair and Harailt of Ali, a young page made their excuses to Kel.

'Excuse me, Lady Knight, but I've been given this message for you by a messenger who can't come into the ballroom. You see, he was told by Lady Ilane of Mindelan that if you didn't receive it as soon as possible there would be the wrath of Mithros and the underworld to pay.' The page spoke in a high, pretty voice and their frizzy brown hair was considerably long.

'Page Annavieve,' Kel nodded, accepting the letter without missing a beat 'How nice to see you again after a few years. How is your sister, Fionola, and how goes your training?'

'Well, thank you, Lady Knight.' The young girl beamed. 'I'm so glad you remember me! Fionola chose to study healing at the University, but I decided to become a page.'

'Good luck then, Page Annavieve,' Kel said smiling, and turned back to the group as the girl scurried out of sight. Unfolding the letter, Kel quickly scanned it.

'Annavieve seems nice,' Dom commented. 'You seem to have a habit of attracting children. What's in the letter?'

'It's from Mama,' Kel explained 'She expects me at home for Midwinter's End in four days.'

'Aah, I see,' Dom said casually. 'Well, I'm off until the end of the month anyway.'

Kel rolled her eyes just slightly and said 'Of course you can come.'

Dom grinned 'I didn't ask to come.'

'But you were hoping too,' Kel countered. 'Why didn't you just ask?'

'I like for it to seem that it's you who comes up with all the ideas,' Dom said evilly as Kel promptly punched him lightly in the arm 'And that's the second time you've punched me this evening. I demand payment...after the jousting match with Raoul, when I might actually be able to beat you.'

'You evil eavesdropper, I don't even know why I associate with you. You're simply way too much like Neal for my taste.'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**StarryEmeraldNights**


	10. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: All characters, places and objects belong to Tamora Pierce. Everything else is mine!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 **

Ilane of Mindelan smiled down the long table at her family. Baron Piers sat at the other end of the table, and in between sat all their children but their youngest, Keladry. It was the midday meal of Midwinter's End and everyone was enjoying themselves. The three eldest, Anders, Inness and Adelia were all married with children.

Anders and his wife, Lady Coralie, had two children. They were Lachran, who was home from the palace training as a fourth-year page, and Jascanna, who was ten and commonly known as Jascy. Inness had three daughters in ten-year-old Lyrah, seven-year-old Myrindah and three-year-old Natasia. Adelia had a baby boy, Aydren. Conal and Oranie were both betrothed and awaiting marriages in the coming months.

_'If only Keladry was here,'_ thought Ilane _'Then my entire family would be here for Midwinter's End.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a family maid by her side. With a nod from her, the maid proceeded to give her a letter addressed to the family. 'It arrived not five minutes ago, my Lady.'

Ilane turned the letter over to see a familiar seal. A grey owl over two crossed glaives, with a double or distaff border. It was the seal of the Lady Knight, Keladry of Mindelan.

With a smile Ilane called for hush at the lively table, broke the seal and began to read out the letter, dated Freya's Day, just four days earlier.

_Dearest Family, _

_I have been given two weeks leave and will leave Corus for Mindelan tomorrow. We should be there in three days. Yesterday night Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of The King's Own, announced his retirement. He announced me as his joint successor, to take up the post in the New Year. Also, the King has awarded me a belated purse for my Scanran soujourn last year and also the Yamani Imperial order in the Emperor's stead. I would like to give the money to Jascanna so that she may have plenty of pretty dresses at the convent next year. _

Lady Coralie sniffed and turned to Oranie, sitting next to her. Whispering a little too loudly, she said 'I don't care how many purses or accolades that girl gets, I stand by what I said when she was just ten years old. Keladry is built along the lines of a cow. She might bring gold home, but she will never bring home a man.'

Ilane coughed delicately, having heard every word, and continued with a small smile on her face.

_I hope this is not too short notice for the staff, Mama, but I will be bringing Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle to Mindelan with me. _

_With love to all, _

_Kel _

_Lady Knight Commander Keladry of Mindelan and the Yamani Imperial Order _

The table erupted.

'Domitan of Masbolle!' Adelia exclaimed as Inness's wife fainted with shock 'Only the most eligible bachelor in court!'

Oranie smiled, happy for her younger sister 'I've heard that all the ladies are after him, and Kel's bringing him home! That's wonderful!'

Lady Coralie just scowled as Ilane informed her 'I think there is a few more years' worth of linens that require mending, Coralie. It seems some people never learn their lessons. You can start after lunch, when Keladry and Domitan of Masbolle arrive.'

Jascanna smiled as she told her Grandmother 'I think it's wonderful, I can't wait to meet Keladry's, uh, friend.'

Jascy turned to her father, Anders, and became very serious. 'But Father, I don't think I can accept Keladry's money, it wouldn't be right.' Jascy took a deep breath, and said carefully. 'You see, with your permission it is my intention to go to the palace next year, not the convent.'

Lady Coralie, Jascanna's mother, followed Inness's wife by fainting with shock. Anders smiled at his daughter, and told her 'As long as you are sure Jascy, then I shall write to the training master tomorrow.'

Jascy smiled and ran around the table to give her father a hug. Then she ran out onto the ramparts, where she spied two horses in the distance. One was a strawberry roan. It was Lady Knight Keladry!

* * *

Kel and Dom rode around a bend in the road, and came face to face with the Mindelan castle.

'Home,' grinned Kel, turning in the saddle towards Dom 'Race you to the gates?'

Dom smiled, delighted in Kel's delight. 'I think I might give it a try. But not before I get a good luck kiss first.'

Kel was only too happy to oblige.

THE END

* * *

Sorry everyone, but I've come to the end of _Midwinter Luck_. But don't despair! Check out my new story, _Jascy_. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the last few months, you guys are awesome!


End file.
